villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Shawna Baez (Arrowverse)
Shawna Baez, nicknamed Peek-a-Boo by Caitlin, is an antagonist in the first season of The Flash. She is a meta-human, having gained the power to teleport a varied amount of distances. She is portrayed by Britne Oldford. History Shawna became a meta-human during the explosion of the Star Labs particle accelerator. This gained her the power to teleport to any place visible to her. Using her new powers, Shawna busts her boyfriend Clay Parker out of prison. Though Shawna wants to use the oppurtunity to flee from the city, Parker claims that he cannot leave as he still owes a lot of money to his former Boss Marcus Stockheimer. To pay back Marcus, Shawna and Clay rob a money transport. While Clay watches the drivers, Shawna puts the money into the escape car. While doing so, she is confronted by the Flash. To escape him, Shawna teleports up a building. Barry follows her, but when he arrives on top Shawna teleports down again. Barry follows her but upon arriving is almost shot by Clay. Though Barry manages to catch the bullet, he is thrown to the ground. Shawna uses this oppurtunity to run to clay and teleport them both away with the money. Shawna and Clay meet with Marcus in a warehouse to pay Clay's debts. After giving Marcus the money, Shawna reveals her powers to Marcus, which awes him. Marcus claims that after this reveal, their partnership would definitely need to continue. The warehouse is then raided by the SWAT and Clay is shot. Shawna teleports away with the wounded Clay. As the raid was made possible by the intel Barry's father gave to Detective Joe West, Stockheimer retorts by having a henchman stab Barry's father. He survives the attack. Shawna and Clay then rob another money transport, with Shawna teleporting into the moving vehicle and leaving it with the money. When she sees the Flash following her she teleports in front of him, asking him why he cares what they do. She then attacks Barry by teleporting behind him and attacking him. In the ensuing battle, Clay drives off and Shawna teleports into her car. Knowing that Shawna can't teleport when she can't see, Barry destroys every source of light in the tunnel. When Barry enters the car, he sees that Clay has left Shawna. Shawna is then brought to Star Labs and imprisoned in one of Cisco's meta-human cells. To prevent her from teleporting, the cell contains one way glass to block her vision. Failed Transfer Shawna is eventually freed by Harrison Wells when the latter is revealed to be Eobard Thawne. She knocks out Cisco and Joe and attacks Caitlin, claiming that she will put all of them into the prison they held her in to make them see what'S it like. Shawna is then knocked out by Iris with a fire extinguisher and returned to her cell. When Thawne reactivates the particle accellerator, Barry and his team are forced to move the meta-humans they imprisoned as they would be vaporised by the accellerator elsewhise. They decide to move them to the A.R.G.U.S. facility on Lian Yu. As the CCPD refuses to provide an escort, Barry is forced to team up with Leonard Snart. To move the meta-humans, the team gasses them with a knock out gas and moves them in a truck. During the journey, the meta-humans slowly wake up, unable to use their power. During the journey, Mardon and Nimbus argue and a fight almost ensues. It's prevented when the truck arrives at the airplace. However, as Snart had previously tampered with the device preventing the metas from using their powers, they soon realise that they can use their powers again. Mardon creates a thunderstorm and the airplane intended to bring the metas to Lian Yu is hit by lightning and crashes. The metas then escape from the truck. While the other metas attack the Flash and his allies, Shawna flees the scene. Return Six months after Barry Allen imprisons himself in the Speed Force, Peek-a-Boo resurfaces and robs a bank. Kid Flash, Cisco and Joe try to chase her down, however, Shawna manages to evade them using her teleportation powers, leading to a chase on several rooftops. Iris realizes where Shawna is headed based on her movement and Kid Flash chases her there, where Cisco temporarily freezes her using his powers before Kid Flash brings them all through Cisco's portal. Shawna then attempts to shoot both Kid Flash and Cisco, although Joe shoots her with the Anti-Metahuman gun and knocks her out before she can do so. Shawna is then incarcerated by the CCPD. Gallery ShawnaBreakIn.png|Shawna breaks into Iron Heights ShawnaClayBreakout.png|Shawna breaks Clay out ShawnaClayPayBack.png|Shawna and Clay pay Stockheimer back MetaEscape.png|The metas escape during the transfer Navigation de:Shawna Baez Category:Supervillains Category:Arrowverse Villains Category:In Love Category:Female Category:Thief Category:Imprisoned Category:TV Show Villains Category:Fighters Category:Betrayed Category:Minion Category:Flash Villains